okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cockistan
Overview Cockistan is a city founded by _Libtard69_ and HairyFourskin on 2/27/19. The city is in the desert northwest of Sansberg, situated right in between a forest biome and an savannah biome. Cockistan is also located where three rivers meet, the Euphrates, Tigris, and Nigga Rivers. Cockistan is Okbuddia's first officially Muslim city/state, with Islam guiding nearly its every move. In other words, Cockistan is the only nation to truly and correctly praise Allah. Cockistan is also Okbuddia's most rapidly growing nation, gathering upwards of 7 citizens within a 3 day span. Religion Cockistan was founded to praise Allah and worship him. Therefore, it has the server's first mosque, which is also the biggest and main mosque in Okbuddia. Cockistan is also home to the Fortnite Cube, also known as the Kaaba. Both of these are factors into the Cockistani belief in Allah. Diplomacy Because of Cockistan's firm belief in Allah, the nation of Cockistan refuses to ally with any city without a mosque. Any mosque is seen as an embassy of Cockistan, and a recognition of Allah presiding over the city the mosque is in. Currently, Cockistan's only official allies are Grugville, Dickweed Island, Doofania, Fardtown, Borgtown, NSSR, Loliwood, and Offswitch 2, as they either have mosques, or other situations which have prompted praise from Allah and Cockistani leaders. All other cities are officially considered infidel by Cockistan until they build a mosque. The night of 3/4/19, Cockistani leaders HairyFourskin and _Libtard69_, accompianied by Cockistani diplomat N3TH3R_HUNTA, visited uwuville to see the progress on the city's mosque, which had been under construction for some time. Upon arrival, they discovered the mosque was tiny, and barely compared to what Allah deserves. All 3 visitors declared it a disgrace to Cockistan and to Allah, and labeled uwuville as a city of infidels until a better mosque was built. At the time of writing, neither nation is at war with one another, but there is tension between the two. There are no plans to build a bigger mosque in uwuville, either. Also on the night of 3/4/19, Cockistani diplomat N3TH3R_HUNTA declared uwuville and Quahog to be infidel cities, and declared a holy war on them. Buenos Aires jumped to the defense of uwuville, and Grugville and the Dickweed Islands joined the holy Cockistani side. No actions have been taken yet. Cockistan annexed New Doge City on 3/13/2019, with permission from goldrat1 and city founder SulkySkeleton. The city was leveled, and all buildings and streets were demolished, except for the "NEW" sign, the stone tower, and a building outside city walls, as they were all declared historic monuments. _Libtard69_ plans to convert the city to Islam and bring it back to its former glory with new buildings and players. Population Cockistan is currently Okbuddia's fastest growing, most populous, and most popular city. As of 3/2/19, Cockistan has between 7-12 citizens with houses, and upwards of 20 visitors a day. Many are predicting it to be the next Loliwood of sorts due to its rapid growth and popular nature. Cockistan's population is entirely Muslim, as it is the one city that Allah favors above all else. All new citizens of Cockistan are forced to convert to Islam before moving in. The first citizen to move in, outside of Cockistan founders _Libtard69_ and HairyFourskin, was WiderThanATwig, who promptly constructed the famous mosque in the city. Since then, prominent community members such as N3TH3R_HUNTA and TZUnDiegoEmoTive have moved into Cockistan, and people such as Manzhou have publicly stated their admiration for the city. Buildings and Building Code The nation of Cockistan is one of the few cities in Okbuddia with an official building code. Rule 6 of Cockistan's official rules states that all buildings must be in a sandy/desert palette. Usually, building locations are set by either HairyFourskin or _Libtard69_ in order to keep the city looking nice. Upon completion, all buildings are able to be destroyed by HairyFourskin and/or _Libtard69_ if they do not meet the building code. The buildings are primarily made out of sand, sandstone, cut sandstone, and acacia wood. Quirkyness Cockistan is quite a quirky city, despite its outwardly serious appearance. Its name translates to "Land of Cock," a reference to HairyFourskin's affinity for penis. It supplies all citizens and people who visit the city mosque with complimentary prayer mats. Cockistan also has one of Okbuddia's biggest farms. All in all, Cockistan kinda quirky doe City Rules Cockistan's official rules are as follows: Rule 1: You have to praise the one true god, Allah Rule 2: You must pray at the mosque, at least occasionally Rule 3: Also pray to the Fortnite Cube AKA the Kaaba Rule 4: Killing is only allowed if you kill infidel. No griefing/stealing Rule 5: No eating pork because it is HARAM and Allah will kill you Rule 6: All buildings must be in sandy/desert palette Beheadings caused by Haram The first behead caused by Haram was caused by Saxophone_Bob, between March 3 and March 4, because the "Haram fish" found out that he was in possession of pork, which is illegal in Cockistan. He was beheaded, which drew widespread scorn from Okbuddia, including Goldrat1. Category:Locations